Daydream
by 7starfish7
Summary: <html><head></head>Everybody has them . . .</html>


_She's so beautiful, so incredibly, awe-inspiringly beautiful. _Elliot sat at his desk, pretending to read a file as Olivia, unknowingly being watched, sorted through the mountain of files on her desk. He watched how her breasts heaved with every breath she took, wondering, hoping that she wore that sexy little black top for him.

It wasn't all that revealing, not really, but he decided the woman could make feathers look good so the small amount of cleavage popping out of her blouse was one of, if not the most, beautiful sights he had ever seen.

Her sigh caught his attention, bringing his eyes from her breasts to her face. He watched as she ran her fingers through her hair, eyes closed, before stretching slightly in her chair. When she opened her eyes she was met with a red faced and jaw dropped Elliot Stabler. "You okay, El?"

That was it for him. Her voice was just too fucking sexy. "Cribs", he said, "now."

And that was it, before he removed himself from his chair and stomped off into the cribs. Thinking he was mad at her, Olivia slowly followed him into the room.

Once he were sure that they were alone all hell broke loose. Elliot slammed her body against the door and brought his lips to hers in an almost bruising kiss, releasing years of sexual tension and heat. Finally, when air was needed, he pulled back, leaving her stunned.

He waited, hoping he hadn't just made the biggest mistake of his life, but he got his answer as a devious little smile slowly made it's way across her face. He brought his lips back to hers as he used his hand to find the lock on the door behind her.

Fireworks exploded behind her eyes as his tongue began to battle with hers. She felt the familiar warmth coursing down between her legs as her hips meshed with his; his erection pressing against her.

She brought her hands to the collar of his shirt a gripped lightly. Elliot got the message loud and clear. He ran his hands under her blouse, caressing her curves, as he pulled the fabric from her body.

He stood back, taking in the sight before him. Olivia Benson was there, between him and a door, clad in a pink lace bra. He decided that it ,too, was worn just for him. His lips attacked her chest. First her collar bone, down between her breasts, circling until they met her nipples which he took to like a hungry infant.

Olivia moaned as her hands found the clasp of her bra, undoing it so he would have more room. Her knees began to buckle as his tongue continued to swirls around the exposed flesh. "El." She whispered.

He ran his hands up her back. She was trembling. He lifted his head to meet her eyes, slightly concerned she was regretting his actions. She saw the fear in his eyes, they mirrored her own. Deciding that nothing would sooth the situation better, she brought her lips to his neck; gently kissing and nipping at the skin.

Her hands ran up his chest and back to his collar. She began undoing the buttons, kissing his skin as it was exposed. When his shirt was off he brought his hands to her face, rubbing his thumbs across the apple of her cheeks as he pulled her into another kiss.

His hands ran down her back and into her slacks, cupping her ass. She pulled away from the kiss and smirked at him.

"Off." He said as he increased the pressure on his hold. Olivia nodded and unbuttoned her slacks, which fell away at ease, revealing the pink lace panties to go with her bra, which was now on the floor.

Elliot gripped her thighs and picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. She grinded on him as he carried her to one of the bunks, eliciting impatient moans from the man carrying her. He gently placed her down on one of the cots before freeing himself from his pants and briefs.

He was some kind of Greek God. His biceps rippled beneath his skin as he supported himself over her. She caressed his chest, memorizing the texture of his skin as she followed the trail his muscles had mapped out for her.

It was his hand on her panties that distracted her, cupping, feeling, testing. He slid a finger beneath the fabric and ran it up her slit. "You're so wet, Liv." He smirked as he leaned down to kiss her, simultaneously removing the now drenched fabric.

He positioned himself at her entrance, his eyes meeting with hers as he pushed down and in. It was the most intense feeling she had ever felt. Olivia was no prude, but she had never, in her life, felt her body seize so hard and so quickly around what was now inside.

He allowed himself to settle inside of her, knowing that her body was being stretched. It wasn't until he felt her feet dig into his hips that he began moving.

Each thrust was magic. He never dreamed that sex could feel like this. Each time he pushed and her body accepted his, molding around him, he felt as if he was in the throws of the most potent, vigorous, orgasm he ever had.

The moan that flew from her lips was the most enticing sound he had ever heard. He intensified his thrusts, wanting nothing more than to bottle that sound and hold on to it forever.

She started to shake as her climax built inside her. She felt the pleasant burn below her navel as the heat flowed through her and her back arched.

He wasn't done with her yet; oh, no, not even close. He reached between them, where their bodies were joined and found her clit. He began rubbing in circles almost agonizingly slow, only increasing his pace when her moans grew louder.

He didn't care if anyone heard. Hell, he considered himself the proudest and luckiest son of a bitch on the planet for being able to elicit that kind of response from her.

Moments later her whole world shattered as every nerve in her body caught ablaze. She clenched around him so tight she wasn't sure he would be able to get himself out. She wasn't sure she wanted him to.

Feeling her reaction to his body, he seized and began to ride out the most phenomenal climax he ever had, he didn't even know that sort of reaction was possible as his body burned and tingled with pleasure he wasn't even sure he could comprehend.

God damn.

He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily as he listened to her quietly moan his name. "Elliot, Elliot, Elliot . . ."

"El!" She shouted. Elliot shook his head and quickly took in his surroundings: the squad room. The squeezed his eyes shut, trying to rid the last of his daydream from his head.

"Elliot, are you okay?" She asked again.

Elliot looked back at her and, again, around himself; reality setting in.

Finally, after the last of the haze and disappointment had left him, he met her gaze. "Yeah Liv", he said, "I'm fine."


End file.
